memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paramount Stage 8
Paramount Stage 8 is located on the Paramount Pictures lot in Hollywood, California. Stage 8 was used in most Star Trek productions including the first seven feature films, The Next Generation and Voyager. It was used through the four year run of Star Trek: Enterprise and most recently for the film, Star Trek. 1978 According to blueprints published in the book Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, sets intended for use in Phase II were to have been built on Stage 8. It is unclear as to whether any construction actually took place, but when that series gave way to production of , the stage provided several key locations. The office of Admiral Nogura, the interior sets of V'Ger (which included the full-size mock up of the Voyager VI probe), and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|refit Enterprise]] rec deck were all built within Stage 8. :The rec deck set was so large that it occupied the entire stage and had to be struck to make room for other sets. :Paramount Stage 9 housed most of the remaining ''Enterprise interiors used in the first six feature films.'' 1988-1994 Beginning with the second season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stage 8 housed several key sets that would stand for the duration of that series and the next, and would also serve in the production of several feature films. ]] While in season one, Stage 6 contained the 's main bridge and living quarters sets, those sets were moved to the larger Stage 8 where the ship's observation lounge and Ten Forward lounge could be added. Despite the additional room provided by the new stage, however, the observation lounge set could not be attached to the bridge and was positioned a few feet away from the bridge's port side. Ten Forward was constructed across the corridor from the existing living quarters sets, which featured wild walls that could be moved to create different spaces to represent different quarters. The observation lounge set was redressed in for use in the film ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as the ''Enterprise''-A's mess hall. The Ten Forward lounge was also redressed for use as the UFP President's office. Both would later be restored for the rest of TNG, the obs lounge with minor changes. :A scene shot for the movie included actually blowing the set up. It has been rumored that the set was so severely damaged that it could not be rebuilt exactly as it had been in TNG and so a new wall was built to replace the original design. The next major redress of the sets in Stage 8 came in for the following motion picture, . The redress included minor changes made to the main bridge for its transition to the big screen. :Stage 9 housed the remaining ''Enterprise-D interiors used in TNG and Generations.'' 1994-2001 After its use in Generations, the Enterprise bridge set was struck and a new set was constructed in its place. ]] Roughly the same size as the original set, the bridge for the featured two additional sets, the ship's observation lounge and Captain's ready room, attached to and flanking its port and starboard sides. Both sets, however, would feature elements left over from the old Ten Forward set which itself was heavily modified to become the ''Voyager mess hall. The living quarters and corridor outside of the mess hall would remain mostly unchanged, the most signicant modification being made to the shape and design of the windows so that they would match the exterior model. The quarters would double as Chakotay and Tuvok's respective offices. In , Voyager's observation lounge and ready room interiors underwent temporary modification for the ninth Star Trek feature, . The sets would become Commander Riker's quarters and Counselor Troi's office, respectively. :Stage 9 housed the remaining ''Voyager interiors used in VOY.'' 2001-2005 In , following the end of Voyager's final season, Stage 8 underwent its most significant restruction in recent years. ]] All of the sets used in ''Voyager were struck and replaced for the next series, Enterprise. Rather than housing the main bridge, however, Stage 8 would be occupied by Enterprise's sickbay, crew quarters, mess hall and Captain's dining room as well as a complex of corridor sets constructed in two concentric rings representing the structure of the NX-01's saucer section. All of these sets were connected as they were supposed to be on the "real" starship allowing for longer, continuous scenes to be shot within the stage. Additional room in Stage 8 was used for temporary swing sets needed for various episodes. Following the end of Enterprise's fourth season, the NX-01 interiors were struck and, for the first time in more than a decade, non-''Star Trek'' productions began filming within Stage 8. :Paramount Stage 18 housed the remaining NX-01 interiors used in ENT. 2007-2008 In , The Trek Movie Report website reported that J.J. Abrams' film, Star Trek, would - in part - be filmed on Paramount's Stage 8. Set construction reportedly began in , utilizing other "historic" Star Trek sound stages including Stages 9, 11, 14, 15 and 18. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/03/trek-xi-update-no-confirmed-cast-some-shooting-at-universal/ The film wrapped production on . http://trekmovie.com/2008/03/27/star-trek-wraps-principal-photography/ Productions *''Star Trek: Phase II'' * *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' * *''Star Trek: Voyager'' * *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek'' ( ) Sources *Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series *Stephen Edward Poe, A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager *Michael Okuda, A Brief History of Paramount Stages 8 & 9, StarTrek.com *Wil Wheaton, episode review, TVsquad.com External links * Paramount Pictures - official website * StarTrek.com - official Star Trek website * TVsquad.com - Star Trek: The Next Generation: "Encounter at Farpoint (Part I)" review by Wil Wheaton * Coordinates Paramount Stage 08